wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rainshine
Rainshine is a RainWing/IceWing hybrid dragonet who currently resides in the POC camp. She is the replacement of Loneliness (IceWing) in the Blue Moon Prophecy. Out of all the replacements, she is the only one who doesn't look like the original dragons. Description Rainshine is a small dragonet, smaller than her age. Due to her RainWing blood, her body build is like a RainWing, but her abilities resemble an IceWing. She has normal RainWing scales, wings and a ruff, but they cannot change color very well. Instead, they are stuck on shades of blue. Rainshine's eyes are a light gold, which contrasts her blue scales. Her tail is more prehensile like RainWings, so by a quick glance she looks almost like any other RainWing. Her claws are a deep icy blue, and she has a small row of spines going down her back. The only noticeable trait of her is her claws, which curve oddly to help grip the ice. Rainshine usually lets her scales turn whichever color they wanted, since they couldn't actually reveal her true emotions. However, the blue she usually wears is a light cyan, mixed with azure on her wing membranes. The edges of her wings are usually Tiffany blue. She keeps her underbelly a midnight blue. She cannot spit venom, but she does have fangs. Thus, her bite is not poisonous as well. However, Rainshine does possess frostbreath. However, her ice is less than any normal IceWing, so it is weaker on the dragon its used upon, being not cold enough to kill them, but enough to effectively slow them with frostbites. Rainshine has a slender build, allowing her to easily maneuver through rainforest trees. She is an expert at tree gliding, but very weak in physical fights. Personality Rainshine is a shy and rather timid dragon. She would never pick a fight with anyone else. She has a wounded past, so she is quite vulnerable emotionally. However, Rainshine has a few friends which she would allow herself to be comfortable around. She can speak her mind whenever she thinks it is fair. She would never face anyone in a claw-to-claw combat, but she will infinitely give her friends support whenever they need it. Rainshine is a talented tree-glider- she was taught by her father which was a RainWing when she was young. She uses this skill to run from predators and enemies. She prefers fight to flight. When she has to defend herself, she normally uses her frostbreath. Around newcomers, Rainshine would act depend on the situation. When other dragons appear to be friendly, she would try to meet them together with her friends. When she is alone, she normally avoids contact with anyone, and only speaks when she is spoken to. Her fear of being crushed by bullies make her weak out with other dragons. When she is around with her friends, Rainshine does her best for them. She would help them and occasionally play with them, and she is normally a happy dragonet with her friends. Rainshine carries a secret that no one knows of - she is homosexual. She had not admitted this to anyone yet, and she experienced many situations where she is attracted to other females, including her friends. History Rainshine was born in the Ice Kingdom. The way her parents met was actually strange. An exiled IceWing met her father, in the rainforest. Her father is a tree gliding teacher. Her mother took interest in her father, and one day they decided they liked each other, and became mates. Not long after they had been together, her mother had one egg. Due to the rainforest temperature, her mother took the egg to the Ice Kingdom to hatch. When Rainshine hatched, she gained the immunity to the cold temperature. Her mother was overjoyed, and she fetched Rainshine back to the rainforest to be named. Unfortunately, a few soldiers discovered the pieces of eggshell in the kingdom, and decided to hunt her mother down. They failed to do so, but they still managed their way to the rainforest. Her father named her Rainshine because she looked like a mix of rain and shine. Her mother happily agreed to it. The IceWing soldiers marched into the rainforest and found her and her father. Her father was defending her when he saw her mother being captured by them. Thus, her mother was violently killed. Her father managed to ask his sister, Pondlily to take Rainshine away before the IceWings successfully hunted him down and killed him as well. They thought a RainWing mating with an IceWing is terrible, so they wanted to kill Rainshine as well. However, Rainshine was sent to the POC because Pondlily decided that she wanted to avenge her lost brother. Pondlily serves the POC as a spy. Rainshine then grew up in the camp, meeting her friends in the later years. Finally, Rainshine was decided to be Loneliness's replacement. They could not find a dragonet who is an IceWing because it was hard to sneak back into the Ice Kingdom, so Rainshine was the closest they could ever have. In The Blue Moon Prophecy Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Citrus And Mint)